fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
RKO Network
The '''Radio-Keith-Orpheum Network, normally known as RKO Network, or simply RKO, is an American commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1930 as part of RKO Radio Pictures (now RKO Pictures), RKO Network is owned by RKO Holdings and is part of the RKO Television Group. Programming News and information (under the RKO News banner) *RKO National News *RKO Afternoon News *RKO Midnight News *Wake Up America *''Local'' NewsCenter (e.g.: WRKO 6 NewsCenter, KRKO 6 NewsCenter, WRKM 12 NewsCenter) *Wake Up Local (e.g.: Wake Up New York, Wake Up Los Angeles, Wake Up Miami) *RKO Newsroom *Face to Face *Great Reportage *The Week in Review Sports (under the RKO Sports banner) *RKO Sports News *MLB on RKO *NFL on RKO *NBA on RKO *MLS on RKO *WWE on RKO *UFC on RKO *NASCAR on RKO *Formula One on RKO *IndyCar Series on RKO *CONCACAF Champions League on RKO *Copa Libertadores de América on RKO *Copa Sudamericana on RKO *UEFA Champions League on RKO *UEFA Europa League on RKO Reality *Hell's Kitchen *Kitchen Nightmares *Wipeout *Fear Factor *The Voice *So You Think You Can Dance *The X Factor *The Apprentice *Shark Tank Game shows *The Price is Right *Family Feud *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? *Family Game Night *Wheel of Fortune *Family Feud *Jeopardy! Drama *CSI *CSI: NY *NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Criminal Minds *Revenge *Once Upon a Time *Grimm *Smash *Hannibal *Supernatural Saturday morning cartoons (under the Vortexx on RKO banner) *Rescue Heroes *The New Adventures of Nanoboy *Sonic X *Transformers: Prime *Justice League Unlimited *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Slogans *"We Are RKO!" (1972-1973) *"The Best Moments Are on RKO." (1973-1974) *"In America, Your Choice is RKO." (1974-1975) *"Get the RKO Spirit." (1975-1976) *"Feel Free with RKO." (1976-1977) *"RKO Brings Out the Best." (1977-1978) *"RKO. Television is Our Middle Name." (1978-1979) *"RKO. TV for the 1980's." (1979-1980) *"RKO. We're Feeling Good in America." (1980-1981) *"RKO. The Best TV Shows Around." (1981-1982) *"RKO. We Put Viewers First." (1982-1983) *"RKO. The Finest Quality." (1983-1984) *"RKO. All the Best." (1984-1985) *"RKO Makes Me Happy." (1985-1986) *"RKO. American TV at its Finest." (1986-1987) *"RKO. Television That Excites." (1987-1988) *"RKO. On the Move." (1988-1989) *"Nobody Does It in America Like RKO." (1989-1990) *"RKO. We're Tuned in to You." (1990-1991) *"RKO. Cool Like Us." (1991-1992) *"RKO. Cool Television for America." (1992-1993) *"It's A Brand New RKO!" (1993-1994) *"RKO. We've Got The Biggest Hits." (1994-1995) *"RKO. We're the Hot Ones." (1995-1996) *"It's RKO!" (1996-1997) *"The Stars Are Back on RKO." (1997-1998) *"This is the Year to Be on RKO." (1998-1999) *"RKO. New Millennium Television." (1999-2000) *"RKO and you. Everything in common." (2000-2001) *"The Address is RKO. Welcome Home." (2001-2002) *"America, Get Ready for RKO." (2002-2003) *"The Look of America is RKO." (2003-2004) *"We're With You on RKO." (2004-2005) *"RKO. Our Pride is Showing." (2005-2006) *"This is RKO." (2006-2007) *"RKO. Television You Can Feel." (2007-2008) *"RKO. Together." (2008-2009) *"We've Got the Touch. You and RKO." (2009-2010) *"Gather Around the Good Stuff on RKO." (2010-2011) *"America is Watching RKO." (2011-2012) *"I Love RKO." (2012-present) *"RKO. The Network is You." (to be introduced in September 2013) *RKO is More than Television. (to be introduced in 2014)